


Will You Accept This Rose?

by VasaliaTheWise



Category: Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Drinking, F/M, Flowers, Gay Judgement, Limousines, Romance, Single Dad Deaky, Swearing, the bachelorette au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise
Summary: You are chosen to be The Bachelorette! Seven men, but in the end, only one will be standing- the one who will win your heart. Meanwhile, in Garden Lodge, Freddie and Jim voice their own opinions amidst the drama. Are you ready to find love? Or heartbreak?A series where you get to vote and develop the fic as it goes on! Vote to pick who should get the first rose.Who would you give the first impression rose to? Comment below to pick!
Relationships: George Harrison/Reader, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Reader, John Lennon/Reader, Paul McCartney/Reader, Roger Taylor/Reader, brian may/reader, ringo starr/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the comments is a link to a Google Poll where you can vote for your favorites and even what dates or events might happen in the future: so that's right, YOU get to make the choice! You are the Bachelorette after all! :) So please vote and/or comment on your pick by next month on 2/5/2021 and the winner will get the first impression rose!

Heels clicking, you took a deep breath and walked downstairs. Right outside the doors, Chris Harrison stood in his tan suit with a big smile that wrinkled at the ends of his tan skin. His large eyes sparkling as he saw you in your blue evening gown that slinked to the floor.

“Well, Y/N, are you ready for tonight?” he asked, rubbing his hands.

“I…I’m so nervous!” you confessed with a laugh. “Actually…I’m shaking I’m so nervous!”

You took out your hands to show the tremor. He took them in his and he smiled.

“You have nothing to be afraid of. The guys are all wonderful. It’s a smaller group…I’m sorry. The last Bachelorette made her decision and she is now happily engaged. Thank you so much for popping in last-minute…This is a lot, but it will be fun. Do you feel ready for this?”

Taking in a deep sigh, you admitted, you did not feel ready. But honestly, when would you ever be? There was a cold breeze, and you felt a shiver despite the balmy California air.

“I…I am…” you made yourself say.

“Have you ever been in love?” Chris asked, he led you to walk around the rose bushes to get out the nervous energy you had left.

“I…I honestly don’t know! Maybe a couple of times, but never…never passionately. Deeply.”

“Well. Y/N. I’m about to help change all of that. In fact, your husband might be here in less than an hour. Are you ready to meet him?”

“As I’ll ever be!”

\----------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Garden Lodge, Freddie let out a yelp as the credits rolled. Jim hurried in with his bowl of popcorn to see what the matter was.

“It’s on! Already! Oh-it…it’s the time!” he muttered, gathering his things.

“Oh! Darling-look at her-she’s glowing!” he commented.

They got the blanket ready and sat on their places on the couch, well-reserved for Tuesday nights and The Bachelorette.

“I was so excited they announced her! Pass the popcorn, Fred…” Jim said. He made sure the wine bottles were pre-opened and ready to be poured at the right moment.

“She’s so beautiful I got chills seeing her walk out-here you go…” Freddie said, smiling proudly as Y/N beamed on the screen with a happy, hopeful smile.

“Thanks love” Jim stuffed kernels in his mouth as Miko hopped beside him, purring loudly.  
\---------------------------------------------------

The first limo pulled out slowly. You stood still, hands propped before you. Trying to slow your breathing, you made yourself look then try to flee from nerved.

The door opened. You could feel your heart pounding a mile a minute and your breathing shallowed.

You were ready to see a man, not a little boy. But at least he was cute.

Then out stepped a little boy with auburn hair and a pale, smiling face with round cheeks. He wore a small tux and held one red rose in his hand.

Behind him walked a taller man, slender, with auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a gentle smile.

“OH, hello there?” you asked, squatting down to be at the boy's height.

“Will you accept this wose?” he asked, showing you the rose in his chubby, grubby hands.

“Of course! Thank you!”

\--------------------

“Awwwwwww,” Fred and Jim said in unison. Delilah meowed as if in agreement.

\-------

“What do you say, Rob?”

“You're welcome!”

“This..is this your son?”

“Yes, this is Robert Deacon!”

“Hello, Robert!”

“Hello Y/N! Are you gonna marry my daddy?”

The man turned the color of the rose and pushed him to the side.

“Ah…a little soon for that, I think…

Laughing yourself, you reached out to hug him.

“I’m Y/N”

“And I’m John Deacon. It’s lovely to meet you, Y/N.”

He gently handed him away to a young assistant from the camera who guided the little boy back to the limo to go home.

“I’ll see you soon, Rob!” the man waved. He gave him a kiss on the forehead before sending him off.

Hmm, he’s already a good father… you noted.

The next limousine pulled up and you heard the strumming of a guitar. A voice with a slight twang, but light and playful sang along to it.

“Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so”  
A handsome young man with long dark hair, stark eyebrows, and high cheekbones walked out, singing along to the Elvis ballad. When he smiled, you could make out slight fangs. But nonetheless, he gave you a grin you could not resist.

Cheering, you applauded and he took a playful bow before walking up to you.

“That was wonderful!”

He placed the guitar over his head, putting it away. He pulled you in for the softest hug you had ever received so far in your life.

“Nice to meet you, I’m George, George Harrison. Like the song?” he asked, gesturing to his guitar.

“I’m Y/N and I love it! You play guitar!?”

“I have for years!”

“That’s amazing!”

“Not half as amazing as the sight in front of me,” he said with a wicked grin again. 

\---------------------------------

“Alright, time for the wine…” Jim announced, pouring it into the glasses.

“You know what they say about a man with a big guitar, eh?” Fred laughed before his first sip. “Y/N might be a lucky woman if she takes him to the fantasy suite, darling.”

\------------------------

You smiled and glanced at your folded hands, feeling yourself get hot.

“That was lovely! Please play for me some more during the party!”

“Well, if Y/N asks me, who am I to say no?” he replied with a wink. “I will If you’ll give me a snog on the cheek…”

Obliging, you pecked his soft cheek.

He then walked out, strumming a chord here or there.

The next limo that pulled up had an odd noise. You turned to the side of a camera person.

“Is…is that a bark?”

You were right. Out popped a large English Sheepdog walked over, wiggling in a happy dance as it wagged its tail in front of your gown.

“No! No Martha! Don’t get dog hair all over that gown!”

You laughed, reaching a hand down to scratch her head “She’s fine! It’s just a dress! I don’t mind a bit of hair!”

“Oh, well…that’s good.”

Looking up, you saw the prettiest pair of green eyes you had ever seen. His hair was brown and soft and his lashes were so thick, long, and dark you wondered if he used mascara and where you could get it.

He reached down and kissed your hand gallantly, “I’m Paul, Paul McCartney. And I see you met me dog already!”

“She’s lovely!”

“She is-“

“And I’m Y/N Y//N!”

“Well, it’s pleasant to meet you. And I hope to see you in there soon…”

“Martha’s a sweetheart!”

She sat in front of you as you scratched her head.

“Martha can tell a good heart when she senses one, but I think mine has room for another lady in me life” he said with a wink.

The next man walked out. Another young man with brown hair and a square jaw and bright eyes that sparkled with intelligence. His pants looked a little tight around his thighs and he smiled as soon as he saw you.

“Hello there, Y/N. I’m John, John Lennon.”

“And I’m Y/N.”

He took your hand into his and lifted it up to his lips. He then cupped yours with his other hand and kissed it so tenderly it made you melt on the inside.

“Are you enjoying your evening so far?” he asked.

“I…I am a lot more now,” you answered back.

“Well good, and Y/N….you look really beautiful tonight. Right from even when I peeked at you from inside the car, you were glowing like the sun…”

“Oh, that’s…that’s beautiful! Thank you!”

“Mind if I ‘ug you?”

“Sure?”

He wrapped his arms around you, then lifted you up and twirled you around, you burst into laughter.

He hugged you one more time and then headed over to the party.

The next limo arrived and out walked another man. He had dark hair with a slight white streak but bright blue eyes and soft, puffy lips that burst into a charming smile when he saw you.

“Hello there!”

“Hello! And you’re…”

“I’m…I’m really Richard. But you can cuse me stage name, Ringo…”

“Oh, sure! Hello Ringo-I’m Y/N”

You naturally hugged him.

“Y/N, I hope you don’t mind but…I bought you some gum. Thought you might like it after all that drinking-alright?”

He pulled out a packet of your favorite gum. You gasped as you accepted it.

“Why…yes! Yes I do!”

\---------------------------

“Not exactly roses, darling”

“Well, it is a little early, Fred. And she’s the one giving roses.”

“But the song isn’t fucking ‘Chewing Gum is a Girl’s Best Friend’ for a reason!” Fred huffed, downing half of his glass.

\---------------------------------------

Next appeared another car and out stepped another guitar with one of the prettiest boys you had ever seen. His blonde hair glowed like sunbeams and his eyes were the color of the summer sky. He strummed his guitar and sang in a rasp that thrilled you:

“I…just wanna testify!  
Whaaaat Y/N does to meeeee!”  
Changing up the rhythm enough to sing your name. He then added a bunch of “doo wops” with an impressive falsetto “yeeeeeeah!”

“That’s amazing! You play and sing!”

\--------------------------------------

Jim kept his face down in his hands for a solid minute.

“Doesn’t take much! You’ve already seen another guitarist!” he complained.

\----------------------------------

“Yeah-write too. I’m Roger-Roger Taylor.”

He gave a half-lidded look that made your stomach churn.

“And I’m…I’m Y/N! I mean- you know I- I am Y/N!” you began giggling out of nervousness and hugged him.

Then in drove a car…or it sounded like one. But there was a Rocketship constructed over the car like a parade float. And the door read “YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND.”

Laughing, out stepped a space suit with a different flower: a tulip. He handed it to you and you laughed.

He removed his helmet and revealed a mane of curly, dark hair. His cheekbones were high and his eyes hazel and soft. Despite the largeness of his hair and height there was a gentle demeaner on him.

“Hello there!” you said with a laugh “are you my future husband?”

“I…I mean, I hope I might be” he said with a little blush in his cheeks. You hugged each other, he was warm and soft and smelled of fresh deodorant.

“That was amazing! Who are you?”

“I’m Brian, Brian May…”

“Wonderful, I’m Y/N…”

You walked over to the main living room of the mansion, happy and a little overwhelmed. Already they were all wonderful. Though George and Roger stared at each other with fire in their eyes at the two acoustic guitars. Roger gently put his down and shoved his hands in his pockets. George took a deep breath and held onto his carefully.

You walked in, each with your own glass of wine to begin with.

“Gentlemen, to finding love!”

“To finding love!” they raised their glasses and clinked them.

“Ey Y/N, let me steal you for a minute…” Roger offered, he slinked forward, eyes bright and confident.

“Oh, sure!”

You found out that Roger had written songs before. They were all lovely. His lyrics bright and honest. Your favorite was one about being in a small town, of laziness, frustration, and ambition and hope. It made you teary eyed.

\------------------------------------------

“A guitar competition…would be interesting this season….no, Lily! That’s not cat food!” Fred said, shooing her away from the bowl.

\-------------------------------------

John showed you a card his kids worked on. He was a single dad, widowed. His heart had been broken by the sad passing of his dear wife, but he was ready to move on and was sure he found new love.

George strummed you a few songs he found out were your favorite. You tapped your feet and sang along. George himself smiled.

“Thanks Y/N, it’s wonderful to play for you!”

John walked over. They both began playfully “fighting” over you. Dancing each other around, doing a couple silly “fight” moves.

“Well, y/n can decide, can’t she?” John said, turning over.

“I, uh, of course!”

John then took you away as you caught your breath.

“There boys are like me brothers! What you saw was natural, was all but…Y/N, you like to read, don’t you?”

You gave your honest answer. You both wound up chatting about books and television. He was well-read, could give opinions on plot holes and the best actors, and even told you about the poetry he wrote. You both walked back inside the mansion holding hands naturally.

Brian noticed a record player in the corner and walked to it.

“Hmph, feels a little quiet…”

He placed the needle on the record and soon some jazz was crooning around the room. In a flash, Ringo was on your side.

“C’mon Y/N, let’s dance!”

He took his hand in yours and you moved away to the music, forgetting everything. He spun you around, you shook and kicked your legs and laughed so hard. You hardly cared how silly you look.

\-------------------------------------

“Look at all the other blokes, they’re ready to punch him in the gut any minute!” Jim chuckled.

Fred nodded, hypnotized. He poured another glass of wine as Delilah settled on his lap for cuddles.

\--------------------------------

Brian took your hand and walked you out.

“See there, the stars are out tonight…” he said, pointing up.

“Oooo, beautiful!” you sighed. “There’s Orion!”

“Orion?”

“Yes! He’s the easiest one! I still see him!”

“Yes! Well, he’s like my old friend: always there.”

“That’s cool Brian, that you have a friend who’s always there in the stars.”

\----------------------------------

“Pretentious, darling.”

\------------------------------

“That way, when you look up, imagine I’m there. Even if you send me home or whatever, I’ll be there, your friend, looking after you, protecting you.”

\--------------------------------

“Bloody stalker!” Jim hissed.

\-------------------------------

It was indeed a beautiful night. He led you back as you sat on the couch with the other gentlemen.

“Oh, what did you do?” Lennon asked, sipping his wine carefully.

“It’s a starry night! You should see it-it’s beautiful!” you said.

Martha stood on the corner, panting happily as Deaky and Roger petted on her. Though you noticed Paul was looking at you. Your eyes went over to him and he paused, batting his eyelashes in false innocence, and tilting his head.

“Wha-what is it, Paul? You’re quiet?”

“Nothing, it’s just you’re looking beautiful tonight, that’s all. Can you blame me for wanting to have a look at you?”

Giggling more, you leaned your head down and smiled. The others stared daggers in Paul.

Chris Harrison walked in.

“Hello, lady and gentlemen, enjoying your evening?”

You noticed he had a plate, and you froze.

\----------------------------------------

The couple screamed at their television.

“Oh, now the shit starts!” Freddie declared with a wicked laugh.

\---------------------------------------

“Yes, yes we are!” Paul said with a pleasant smile. “You know, drinks, a fine night, a dog, a pretty lady-what could be better?!”

He then saw the plate and his charming smile dropped.

“Well, it’s now the part of the evening where Y/N must make her first decision…”

He set a short, red rose on a silver plate before you. Looking around, you saw them swallow nervously or smile despite the anxiety in his eyes.

There was clever John, adorable Ringo, sweet Paul, dashing John, romantic Brian, hot Roger, or soft Deaky to consider.

But only one could get the first impression rose.

Reaching down, you placed it between your thumb and forefinger, other hand cupping the petals gracefully, and thought about your options before settling on the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Two! A first Impression Rose is chosen! And so is the first one on one and group date, but the course of true love never did run smooth. And the drama is just beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who should stay? Who should leave? What should the next date be? How can drama be stirred in this pot? Suggest to me in the comments! After all, you ARE our Bachelorette! Any angsty drama ideas you would like to see as well?  
> Also note, since I updated this fic things have...happened. Should I just replace Chris with someone else? What do you think? Would anyone be upset if I kept Chris Harrison as the host?

“I have met quite a few gentlemen today, so this decision is hard. You are all so wonderful…” you pick up the rose, turning it coyly. The other men stand straight, but you can hear the palpitations of their hearts as your own pulse races in tandem.  
“Deaky…” you turn to him “you're so sweet, and showing me your family and your determination to move on shows so much strength…”  
Your eyes settle on Ringo for a moment.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim huffed “just announce it already!” Miko sat on his lap and began to knead his pants, tiny claws digging into his skin. Not that he minded. Not on Bachelorette night.

“I loved dancing with you, it made me so happy…”  
Roger’s golden head then flashes off of your eye.  
“Roger, that was an incredible entrance-I’m still reeling from it! But if I have to choose…I have to go with my gut on this one…”  
You turn to Brian. He blinks rapidly and looks around, realizing that it’s him.  
“Brian, will you accept this rose?”  
Smiling beautifully, he nods, letting out a breathy “yes!” before hugging you with his long, lean body.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freddie let out a humph before he looked down at his empty popcorn bowl “Hmmm, that was a tough one! I thought she’d never choose! Good for Brian, though!”  
“I had a feeling it would be him,” Jim shrugged. “That’s what I read on Reality Steve…”  
“Why didn’t you say anything!”  
“You hate spoilers!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The men dismiss each other, many of them giving you a hug or a slight kiss on the side of your head goodnight. Martha even waddles up to you.  
“Martha, shake!” Paul ordered.  
She extends her paw and you accept it, not caring for a bit of grime on your manicured hands.  
“Sleep well, Paul…”  
“I definitely will!” he added with a cute wink.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As a week passed, Garden Lodge hummed into normalcy. There was a bit of talk about the episode. By Monday evening, people were done with normalcy. With vegetables and bread. They wanted champagne and cake. They wanted indulgence. They wanted a romance that would sweep their emotions to highs and lows without having to think of their own lives.  
And so, getting out their ice cream, Jim turned on the television.  
“Ah, another Tuesday. I love waiting, gives ya something to look forward too-none of the binging!”  
“Darling, we could binge all the other seasons this summer-shouldn’t we!”  
“Let’s catch up with the new one, first!” Jim says, popping out the champagne.  
“Cheers!” he said, he clinked his ice cream bowl with Fred’s.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That next morning, the men sat semi-sleepily around the room. Many blinking their eyes with sleep. John was sipping his coffee, scribbling away in a journal. Brian looked half-dead, his curls in a messy mane but the proud half-smile hidden beneath his hair was undeniable. Paul rubbed the sand out of his eyes and straightened his back as he sat. The others sighed in deeply, tapping their feet or rubbing their hands. Many of them were dressed in the first jeans and shirt they could throw on.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Darling, you’re on television, at least take the time to look decent!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, there came a ring on the doorbell, which caused them to jump.   
“I’ll get it,” Paul volunteered.  
He returned with two cream envelopes, much to the mixed anxiety and excitement of the other men.  
“What is it?” Roger asked. “Read it! Now!”  
Paul carefully undid the label and pulled out the first card.  
“Roger, Deaky, Ringo, John, Paul, Brian…”   
He flipped it over.  
“In order to find love, you have to search for it. Love, Y/N.”  
The others sighed deeply. A few eyes turned to George. His smile grew devilish knowing what that meant.  
The other card was opened and Paul read out loud:  
“George…”  
He let out a sharp exhale that was half a laugh.  
“It’s showtime, Love Y/N.”  
The others looked around in curiosity.  
“It’s showtime, what on earth could that mean?” Ringo asked, crossing his arms.  
“It means there will be time, and a show!” the recipient said with a cheeky wiggle of his eyebrows.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
George walked up to the location, thrilled for having the first one on one date. His driver took him to a movie theater, large and almost retro seeming with neon colors in the lights. But there you were, in a nice shirt and jeans and a jacket.  
“Hello George!” you greeted arms coyly behind your back.  
“Hey Y/N!”  
He walked over and hugged you, squeezing you tight. He was soft and warm, it felt like you were hugging a Scouse talking teddy bear.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“They at least have a bit of chemistry!” Jim commented, finishing the last of his ice cream. Noticing that it was now pure cream with nothing else that would sicken them, he let it on the floor for Delilah to lick up.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So are we seeing a movie today?” he asked, looking up.  
“Yup! But not just any move-this one was moving seats!”  
“What! Then what are we waiting for!?” he asked with a laugh.  
Gathering as many snacks as he could, both of you settled into your seats. A smiling attendant buckled you both in. George happily shared his large box of popcorn with you.  
“Aren’t you scared of being sick?” you teased.  
“It’s movie popcorn, Y/N. That’s the special kind! It’ll be worth it! Oh and these-chocolate crunch!”  
“Chocolate crunch, that's the best kind of movie candy!”  
“You think so? What about these lads?”  
He pulled out a bag of M and M’s.  
“Pure delicacies, these uns-you’ll ‘ave to stop me from eating it all during the trailers!” he said.  
As the movie began, the seats whirred up to life. As the movie began, it seemed calm. Like a regular movie. You heard George crunching on his popcorn. He looked over at you and shared his gladly. Your hands were slippery with the butter.   
There were a couple of scenes where the chairs moved some and you both laughed at that. Then it calmed down, consisting of people talking quietly.   
“Ey, Y/N-you have the bucket?”  
“Yes, I do!”  
“Toss it!”  
“What?”   
“Toss the popcorn into me mouth!!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh, are we in school darling? You’re not a seal!”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Giggling, you took a kernel. It smacked George in the nose, his jaw clamped to get it.  
“Let’s try again!”  
This time, it landed completely in his mouth. You both cheered ad clapped loudly, ignoring the bland dialogue waiting for another car chase.  
But as the chase began, your seats went into action, lifting up as a character jumped, turning right and left quickly, and circling around. You even applauded at the movement. By the time the credits rolled, you both were out of breath and laughing.  
George walked out, surprised that his eyes did not have to adjust to the brightness of day as it became evening. Both of you walked outside for a bit before returning back home to the mansion, letting hours pass and your own jeans traded for a form-fitting green dress. George waited for you at the bottom of the stairs in a nice suit.  
“They’ve got dinner for us-got some room?” you asked.  
“For dinner? Always!”  
\------------------------------------------  
“Does he never gain a pound? Popcorn fills your stomach full!” Jim shook his head before he poured some whiskey to warm up after the ice cream.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Both of you got into the limo, making your way out to a nice restaurant. It had tall, pale walls with long, creamy curtains hanging down. Italian food was served with wine so clear it looked like water until you smelled it and had a sip.  
“Okay George, what moves do you like?”  
He began to cut up his meatball.  
“I enjoyed Citizen Kane-“  
“Really!”  
“Yes! Not too boring isn’t it? Like saying Mozart’s your favorite composer or whatever!” he questioned his hands in front of him.  
“No! What else?” you asked, delicately wiping your lips with your napkin before returning it to your lap.  
“I love Monty Python’s stuff. Oh god, The Holy Grail, Life of Brian? Masterpieces! Was on the floor the first time I saw em! What about you?” he gushed, his dark eyes large with excitement.  
You discuss movies, what you saw, what made you laugh, and what made you cry and feel things for a good hour. Who knew how much would be broadcasted? But you didn’t care. You knew how it worked. The drama would arrive. But for now, you wanted to have fun.  
“What about growing up? Did they…did they mean anything to you? Seeing movies and shows and stuff? I was addicted as a kid…” you started.  
“They meant a lot. I mean, I love the food, of course, but…things were sometimes tough at home. Only one coal for a cold winter’s day. Things were hard, but me parents loved me, and me siblings. Movies were a place to forget all of that. That and music. Movies made me escape, music made me feel, made me laugh or cry or get it out. Anything to forget about school or things for a bit.”  
Nodding your head, you told him about your own childhood. He nodded and listened attentively.  
“Well, George…you’ve told me so much already so…”  
There was a tall rosebud placed on the platter. It sat there for at least a good hour. George at first was eyeing it nervously, but his eyes stayed on you the darker it got outside and the more you talked.  
Reaching over, you saw him grin genuinely, not hiding any bit of happiness.  
“George, will you accept this rose?” you asked, pointing the bloom in his direction.  
“I will, can I hug you?”  
“Yes!”  
He reached over and hugged you.  
“Can I…can I kiss your cheek?”  
“…yes…”  
It was soft and though you smelled a bit of garlic from his breath, it was a sweet peck. He felt soft and you felt his lips curve into a smile.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
“I should have known, they always kiss too soon!” Jim laughed.  
“But it’s love, darling! What if it’s love-then you have to kiss!”  
“I didn’t know it was love when I met you, what was the first thing I told you!”  
“Oh yes, that word that begins with f and rhymes with duck!” he joked with a laugh, kissing Jim’s cheek.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I have one question though…”  
“Yes?”  
WAsn’t it soon for marriage? No way he would propose already! You held your breath.  
“When’s dessert?!?” he asked.  
Grinning, you then asked for a plate of tiramisu to share. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the gentlemen all get together, they are brought to a garden. It’s scenic and beautiful. Only George is left at home. Though as you walk with them, they surround you, trying to find small excuses to the talk-the wind, the sun, breakfast, the news.  
Chris Harrison walks out. You arrive in a summery shirt and shorts-comfortable, but cute. Smiling at them.   
“Hey y/n!!!” they all chirrup, but Chris walks forward, rubbing his hands together.  
“Good afternoon gentlemen! Are you ready for your first group date! We are here because not only is this a garden this…” he waves dramatically “is a labyrinth! And you must find your way out! The three who manage to get their way out will have extra time with our Bachelorette!”  
Gliding forward like a bird, you went to Chris’s side. The men eyed the labyrinth and then you with nervous excitement.  
“Aaaaaand….go!!!” you announce, waving your hands.  
They run in, and walking with Chris, you go to the side near a lovely Venus statue surrounded by Hydrangeas. There are several tv screens monitoring the inside of the maze.  
The men run about like squirrels ina park, desperately hunting for something.  
“Ahhh! Where is it? Should we turn left?” Roger asked Brian.  
“We just turned left!”   
“They all look the same!” he said with an added falsetto yelp that made birds flee from trees.  
“Well, this is entertaining!” Fred commented.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At your desk, you are holding your cool trying not to die laughing from them, but you can’t help yourself. The camera set around shows that the team with John, Brian, and Ringo are well on their way to your spot while the other three are still struggling, all spatting over what’s the right way.   
Making your way to one spot, you stand in a corner, prepped and ready. Paul arrives at the little green area to find you.  
“Hells!” you say coyly.  
“Hello Y/N! Y/N!” they all shout. Paul takes your hand, squeezing it. His cheeks are flushed pink and his hair is messy from the wind.  
“Am I doin’ alright?” he asks.  
You nod your head and he lets out a cheer.  
“You will soon see a little meadow in the center with boxes, choose the right one and you will attend the cocktail party with me.” You instruct.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Just his luck!” Jim complains, taking away the bowl.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Energy renewed, he hurries forward. But as the cameras zoom in, they find that though they reached the clearing, the other group just entered through.  
“What! What’re you lot doing here?” Roger asks angrily.  
“What’re you doing here!?” Paul asks incredulously.  
John only shrugs, “Just found a shortcut, is all.”  
Deaky walks forward, inspecting the boxes. But he finds various office supplies. Computer mice, staplers, tape, sticky notes, and pens.  
“Lads, listen to this…” Paul warns, pointing to a sign with a riddle written on it. He reads it out loud:  
With pointed fangs I sit and wait; with piercing force I crunch out fate; grabbing victims, proclaiming might; physically joining with a single bite. What am I?”  
For a while, all is quiet, they are not sure what to do. Suddenly Ringo, Brian, John, and Deaky lift up their heads. They yell at once:  
“The stapler!”  
At once they ran up, slamming the button. A door swung open, revealing you on the other side laughing and clapping as Ringo, John, and Deaky make their way through. Brian slows down before his stride. He smiles sadly, knowing that rosebud is in his room but that tonight won’t have another extra minute of you.  
Hugging the boys and high-fiving them, Chris merely folds his hands with his calm, slightly mischievous smile.  
“Congrats!!! You got it!!!! So this group will go to a special cocktail party…and the rose ceremony…” Chris announced.   
They cheer and hug you, though the other party huffs, looking on in envy.

The evening falls. There is a slight quiet except for the sounds of a few birds in the distance. In a nice, sparkly dress, you greet the men: John, Ringo, and Deaky, hugging them tightly.  
“So John, you’re from Liverpool…” you asked.  
“Yes, I and all the lads are-“  
“Oh! And you met each other doing- doing music, right?”  
“Yes, we did! I needed music it was, well, Ringo can agree it was in our blood, it was.”  
He nodded, getting his first glass of chardonnay.  
“Can I steal you, so we can talk some more?”  
“Of course!”  
Walking around in the garden, roses bloomed. Their fragrance barely tickled your nose.  
“Y/N, thanks for this…look at these? Aren’t they lovely!?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Must be rigged! If you see flowers or fireworks, it’s rigged for you!” Jim says, shaking his head.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“They’re very lovely! So…were you always writing songs? Playing guitar?”  
“In secret, me uncle taught me…but he died. And me mum encouraged that and…well, she died too.”  
“Oh John…”  
“It’s alright,”  
“ut still!”  
“Yeah…but still…I want to think I’m strong. That I’m better….”  
“Grief always hurts, though…”  
“Well I had me music, I always have it…and me drawings!”  
He pulled out a notepad.  
“Oh, let me see them! Please!” you insist.   
Time passes as you see his personal drawings before Ringo steps up and steals you away. John sits there, staring sadly but with a bit of intensity. He sighs and closes his notepad, returning it to his pocket.  
“How are you, me dear!” he asks in his deep voice, he pulls your hand to his large, soft lips and kisses your knuckles.  
“I’m…I’m very good!” you answer, flustered already by the affection.  
“Ere, let’s sit!” he offers, seeing the blue seats right by the fire pit.  
“Good! So are you tired?” you ask. You swirl around your wine glass to inspect the inside for a bit.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“For a cocktail party, they only drink wine, darling!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Woo! All that runnin’! I would run around on stage to keep up me energy! I still have a bit in me toes-see!”  
He wiggled his toes and his shoes moved with them.  
“I have some in mine too!”  
You wiggled yours in tandem. Both of you giggling like idiots.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Bloody hell!” Jim cursed, groaning as he leaned back on the couch.  
“I can’t believe she actually likes that! What is that boy-five?! That’s not the way to woo someone!” Freddie insisted, hands flailing in front of the tv screen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As you finished chatting, you saw Deaky was only sipping his drink quietly. As he breathed in deep, he approached you.  
“So Y/N, what kind of music do you like?” he asked.  
“Oh me, I really love rock..”  
Both of you began walking as the other two sat on the couches to talk. You and Deaky came across a little clearing. There was a pavement floor and the high, grassy walls of the labyrinth from the afternoon.  
“You can’t go wrong with rock. But I’m fond of some soul stuff and…and disco!” he gushed.  
“Disco?”  
“Yes, disco! Have you ever been dancing, Y/N?” he asked, tilting his head.  
“Me? It’s been a while!” you confess.  
“Well, imagine we’re at a disco party-you have on some platform shoes….”   
You show him the ankle of the heels you have on for tonight  
“These heels might as well be platforms!”  
“Well then, let’s practice then!”  
He then dances with you lightly, humming an Earth, Wind, and Fire song, moving your hands in tandem as you sway in tune and then shake.  
“Dah nah nuh-like that!”   
Both of you giggle. He then blushes, hiding part of his face in his hands.  
“Oh-I’m sorry! It’s a different side of me-and Brian and Rog don’t like disco-like me…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Because they’re idiots! Disco is amazing!” Freddie blurted to the oblivious reality stars.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Deaky! No need to apologize-it’s what makes you happy!”  
He smiled sweetly and you smiled back.  
You led him back, to where the four of you saw in front of a table, taking the last of your drinks. A platter of cheese and crackers was passed around that everyone nibbled on. Then there was a white plate with only one rose you hadn’t noticed until now.  
Thinking it over, you took the bloom. The three men sat up straighter. You twirled the rose in your fingers as they froze where they were. But then glanced over with a biting smile.  
“I thank each of you for your time…Ringo, you make me smile…John, you really opened up but…Deaky, will you accept this group date rose?”  
Nodding his auburn head, he whispered “absolutely, half hugging you.”  
Chris Harrison then walked in.  
“Gentlemen, you may now join the rose ceremony. And there is a chance that if you did not receive that rose, you may be packing tonight…”


End file.
